1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy absorbing seat belt systems, such as automotive seat belt webbing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various concepts and designs have been proposed to provide or improve upon the energy absorbing capability of seat belt webbing, such as webbing utlized in a vehicle restraint system. Such webbing typically is formed from nylon or polyester fabric and usually is stored in a rolled up configuration on a seat belt retractor. Although the seat belt webbing per se is somewhat extensible and hence is capable to a limited degree of absorbing energy resulting from movement of the wearer against the seat belt such as occurs in a collision, in some cases increased energy absorption is desirable. For example, in smaller vehicles it would be especially desirable to utilize an energy absorbing system due to the compactness of the vehicle interior. Among the various devices which have been proposed for providing an energy absorbing characteristic to the seat belt assembly are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,550,957, 3,409,327 and 3,446,533 all to Radke, et al. However, such designs either involve relatively expensive equipment or are bulky and hence are difficult to wind up, or both. It would be desirable if a simplified, relatively inexpensive and non-bulky energy absorbing seat belt webbing system were provided.